Poke'mon Gladiators
by PokeMaster123
Summary: In the year 2525, people and Poke'mon do mortal combat- gladiator style! Join Akira Yamada as he faces down one of his most dangerous enemies yet!   *One-Shot*


**Authors Notes: I do NOT own Poke'mon.**

**Poke'mon Gladiators **

**June 6****th****, Year 2525 **

As the colosseum erupted with the voices of a thousand spectators, Akira Yamada is making his way deeper into the heart of the maze, where he plans to locate and defeat his opponent. The 19 year old male stood at a towering six foot - five and wore his usual attire: a blue cuirass and gauntlets trimmed with white over a black (skin tight) battle suit which complimented his white hair and blue eyes perfectly. He carried only one weapon, a damaged spear. Earlier in the battle, the beast had been able to dodge and snap the bladed end of the weapon off, splintering the front end. Now, it was all he had to defend himself against his opponent.

As Akira made his way deeper and deeper into the ever-winding maze, he could smell the foul stench of the beast he hunted. He knew it would be close. Akira came to a crouch just behind a pile of rubble which stood at five feet and rested himself before continuing- a dangerous move in the midst of the enemy. While watching the clearing where he suspected the beast would emerge, it instead crept up from behind, perched upon a wall which stood twelve feet high. The beast's appearance was unmistakable: bright orange fur splotched with black strips and its bushy white tail and chest fur which covered most of its head. The beast, while standing at a height of five feet and a length of six, was known by only one name: Arcanine.

As the beast crept, it casted no shadow to warn its next victim of the impending danger it was in, for the sun was already in the opposite direction. So, one can imagine the beasts surprise when, after pouncing into the air and inevitably onto its prey, the human would swiftly spin in one place to confront the his stalker. Akira placed the butt of his spear between the ground and the pile of rubble which now lay behind him so that the splintered end is where the beast would most definitely land. And it did, with a crashing blow. The large dog-like monster came down onto Akira and smothered him into the ground underneath its massive body. The noisiness of the crowd fell to a dead silence as the people anxiously waited to see the results of the counter attack. Their patience and loyalty to their hero was rewarded when they witnessed him rise from under the Arcanine and stand with his hand still in the spear in an act of victory. The people once again erupted with a cry of approval and marvel at the expert hunter who was now exiting the colosseum through the West Gate.

_Later_

Akira stood, arms outstretched as his team of squires began removing his battle mech. Just then a short brown haired man who stood at a mere five feet entered the room. Akira unmistakably recognized the man as his manager, who was dressed in his usual black pants and leather jacket. "Alright kid, you did real good this time around! REAL GOOD!" The man shouted into the locker room. "Thanks Ovan" Akira replied. "Now, onto business, shall we?" Ovan asked as the squires finished removing Akira's armor. Akira then allowed himself to be led away to another room where he and his manager would discuss payment and winnings.

"Okay kid, like I said: you did good today! And for that, I think you deserve a little bonus for all your hard work!" "Really" "Yeah kid, so that'll be your usual rate of five thousand plus sixty percent of your winnings and our little bonus which all comes down to-" "seventeen thousand and six hundred" Akira interrupted. "Uh, yeah, that's exactly right. You know kid- that brain of yours never ceases to amaze me." "I know".

Akira then took his winnings and exited through the lobby where he was greeted by many of his fans, many of which were female. After a few minutes of signing autographs it was time for him to go, so Akira took his leave and stepped outside the arena hall and onto the streets of Libria. Libria was a city, spanning to a quarter size of Hoenn. Millions of people lived in Libria, but so few could do what he did for a living. After making his way home Akira had his dinner, shower and was ready for bed. He slipped under the covers and rested his head upon the pillows before falling into a deep slumber, knowing he would have to do it all over again in about a week, only then he would be facing a deadly Garchomp.

**END **

**I know this one was kind of short guys but considering that it's just a one-shot (and that it's five in the morning and I've been up for since two), you'll have to forgive me for that. I got the idea for this a few hours ago when I found an image of a werewolf decked out in gladiator armor and then it hit me- "A world where people and Poke'mon battle to the death, gladiator style!" So go ahead and leave a review for me and don't forget to read my other stuff too, full of Poke 'goodness, YUM! **


End file.
